tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukino Park
Tsukino Park (ツキノパーク) is a free mobile application developed by Movic Co. Ltd. for both Android and iOS devices. It features five mini-games and characters under Tsukino Talent Production. Characters Tsukiuta. Series 'Six Gravity' *'Shiwasu Kakeru' *'Mutsuki Hajime' *'Kisaragi Koi' *'Yayoi Haru' *'Uduki Arata' *'Satsuki Aoi' 'Procellarum' *'Minaduki Rui' *'Fuduki Kai' *'Haduki You' *'Nagatsuki Yoru' *'Kannaduki Iku' *'Shimotsuki Shun' 'Fluna' *'Hijiri Kurisu' *'Hanazono Yuki' *'Kisaragi Ai' *'Momosaki Hina' *'Togawa Chisa' *'Yuki Wakaba' 'Seleas' *'Terase Yuno' *'Himekawa Mizuki' *'Motomiya Matsuri' *'Asagiri Akane' *'Ichisaki Reina' *'Tendouin Tsubaki' ALIVE SOARA *Ohara Sora (大原 空) - Voiced by Toyonaga Toshiyuki (豊永利行) *Arihara Morihito (在原 守人) - Voiced by Ono Yuuki (小野友樹) *Kagurazaka Soshi (神楽坂 宗司) - Voiced by Furukawa Makoto (古川慎) *Munakata Ren (宗像 廉) - Voiced by Murata Taishi (村田太志) *Nanase Nozumu (七瀬 望) - Voiced by Sawashiro Chiharu (沢城千春) Growth *Eto Koki (衛藤 昂輝) - Voiced by Toki Shunichi (土岐隼一) *Yaegashi Kensuke (八重樫 剣介) - Voiced by Yamaya Yoshitaka (山谷祥生) *Sakuraba Ryota (桜庭 涼太) - Voiced by Yamashita Daiki (山下大輝) *Fujimura Mamoru (藤村 衛) - Voiced by Terashima Junta (寺島惇太) SolidS *Takamura Shiki (篁 志季) - Voiced by Eguchi Takuya (江口拓也) *Okui Tsubasa (奥井 翼) - Voiced by Saito Souma (斉藤壮馬) *Sera Rikka (世良 里津花) - Voiced by Hanae Natsuki (花江夏樹) *Murase Dai (村瀬 大) - Voiced by Umehara Yuichiro (梅原裕一郎) Wizard Twins Lico & Gli *Lico (リコ) - Voiced by Minase Inori (水瀬いのり) *Gli (グリ) - Voiced by Shimazaki Nobunaga (島崎信長) Others *'Tsukishiro Kanade' (manager for Six Gravity) *'Kurotsuki Dai' (manager for Procellarum) *'John' (じょん) - Voiced by John (じょん) Home Screen The home screen, also called "My Room", can be divided into two major parts: (1) the upper navigation menu, and (2) the area where the player's chosen character avatars (up to two) are displayed. The upper navigation menu found only in the Home screen has the following buttons (left to right): *Calendar (カレンダー) - shows upcoming events, such as releases and character birthdays; *Monthly★Fortune Telling (月★占い) - shows the Lucky and Unlucky month of the day. If the player is lucky for that day, he/she will receive 100 coins; *Items (アイテム) - shows the unused items the player has; *Present (プレゼント) - shows the rewards/presents the player has not yet claimed; *Others (その他) - contains buttons to access the Announcements window, Settings, as well as to redeem rewards using QR codes, etc. Navigation The navigation menu found on the bottom of the screen has the following buttons (left to right): *Home - brings the player to the Home screen (My Room); *Change Outfit (きせかえ) - brings the player to the screen where he/she can change the character avatars displayed on the home screen, as well as their outfits, etc.; *Game (ゲーム) - brings the player to the mini-games screen *Shop (ショップ) - brings the player to the Shop where he/she can buy new characters, outfits, interior design items, and access the gacha, etc.; *Short Story (ショートストリー) - brings the player to the Short Story screen where he/she can read short stories about the characters; *Friends (フレンド) - brings the player to the Friends screen to see the other players the player has befriended with, as well as friend requests, if any. Change Outfit Mini-games File:Tsukino_Park_-_Game_Menu.png|link=|400px|center poly 20 105 10 153 7 186 7 218 7 248 12 273 24 287 47 296 70 298 103 301 139 299 168 296 202 283 218 261 209 225 186 173 176 123 Shooting poly 120 307 161 305 186 300 216 301 236 314 261 344 263 372 263 402 269 430 276 453 265 470 234 480 190 484 147 478 112 469 88 455 88 424 91 383 Rabbit Tower poly 22 637 9 611 8 583 4 534 4 502 13 469 26 460 52 461 93 470 130 476 156 485 179 492 188 517 180 552 177 577 186 602 185 627 160 640 101 646 57 646 Tsukiuta Puzzle poly 340 527 365 533 395 539 428 539 463 537 499 525 520 509 513 478 503 463 500 436 492 416 492 395 499 377 495 352 472 346 446 360 420 377 403 363 384 353 368 350 349 363 340 400 329 463 321 501 Rhythm Game poly 370 188 378 219 373 241 353 268 342 297 333 316 340 344 380 346 421 361 452 349 484 341 509 349 517 326 523 282 535 238 535 217 510 184 395 173 Whac-A-Rabbit There are a total of five playable mini-games available at Tsukino Park. The player's chosen partner, together with the day's support character, have special skills that can be activated during the game. There are several missions to complete per game, with varying levels of difficulty. There are also special monthly events that reward the players with clothes, various items, coins, and experience points. For more information on the mini-games, click on the specific mini-game area on the image above, or check out the article per game here: Tsukino Park's Mini-games. Character Skills Events and Ranking Missions There are three events the player can choose to participate in every month. For the December 2015 list of events, [[Tsukino Park/Events/December 2015|''see here]]. Shop The Shop allows the player to access areas where he/she can purchase various items such as new character avatars, outfits/items for his/her character avatars, and in-game coins, replenish credit, increase friend slots, and the gacha. The accessible areas are as follows (left to right, top to bottom): *Purchase Characters (キャラ購入) (green button) - here the player can buy new character avatars using in-game coins; *Replenish Credit (CREDIT回復) (blue button) - here the player can replenishi his credit gauge using coins (100 coins); *Purchase Outfits (きせかえ購入) (pink button) - here the player can buy outfits, items, and background designs using in-game coins; *Increase Friend Slots (FRIEND拡張) (orange button) - increases the number of friends a player can have using coins (five slots for 100 coins); *Purchase Coins (コイン購入) (brown button) - here the player may purchase in-game coins using actual money; *Gacha (ガチャ) (light green button) - here the player may access the Gacha, where he/she can obtain limited edition items using coins. Items that are available in the '''Purchase Outfits' area change monthly. Items available via the Gacha depend on the current set being offered within the game. For a list of the obtainable items, see Tsukino Park/Purchase Outfits and Tsukino Park/Gacha. Short Story Friends Category:Tsukino Park